U.S. Pat. No. 6,926,939 B2 discloses a self-sealing vessel assembly for high pressure microwave assisted chemistry. The vessel assembly includes a polymeric cylinder and a circular polymeric cap for the cylinder, the cylinder being closed at one end and open at the other end to receive the cap.
The design of existing fiber reinforced pressure vessels includes either a metal liner (Type-III) or a polymer-based liner (Type-IV). The liner provides support for winding process during manufacturing and serves as permeation barrier for the pressure vessel during operation.
US 20150258740 A1 discloses a method and an apparatus for manufacturing a liner-less pressure vessel, which can be used for manufacturing a high-pressure tank, by spinning of continuous fiber in a centrifugal direction.
US 20150316207 A1 discloses a composite pressure vessel and method of manufacture. The composite pressure vessel comprises a multi-component mandrel that is integrated into the vessel, thereby becoming a permanent part of the pressure vessel, and comprises a cylinder and dome ends.
US 20150192251 A1 shows embodiments described herein including a composite pressure vessel that includes both high performance fibers and low performance fibers. The embodiments also include a method forming a pressure vessel with high performance fibers and low performance fibers. A plurality of the high-performance fibers may be found in an inner layer of the pressure vessel and a plurality of the low performance fibers may be found in an outer layer of the pressure vessel.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,074,826 B2 shows a liner-less tank structure having a body that defines an enclosed interior volume. The body has a cylindrical section having an axis of symmetry and a dome section coupled with the cylindrical section. The construction of the pressure vessel includes multiple fiber plies. At least one of the fiber plies is a helical ply having fibers traversing the dome helically about the axis of symmetry. At least a second of the fiber plies is a braided or woven ply.
US 20040026431 A1 shows a light weight high performance vessel, for example, a tank and a method of making same which is produced primarily from reinforced plastic composite materials. The vessel can be used for the containment of liquids or pressurized gases. The tank is comprised of an inner shell which is split to remove a mandrel on which it is formed and to install components in the inner shell. The inner shell pieces are then secured together by means of a joinder ring. An outer shell is then formed around and completely encapsulates the inner shell.